


Stay

by Snoowpeachh



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), AU - Fandom, Angst - Fandom, Choice - Fandom, Fanfic - Fandom, Gay - Fandom, Kim Byeongkwan - Fandom, Kim Sehyoon - Fandom, Wowkwan - Fandom, fluff?? - Fandom
Genre: AU, America, Cussing, Fanfic, M/M, Not, m/m - Freeform, mature - Freeform, real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoowpeachh/pseuds/Snoowpeachh
Summary: Byeongkwan and Sehyoon have been childhood best friends, that turn to lovers when middle school hits. When Sehyoon has to move away their second year of high school, he promises his boyfriend he will always call and text him. But, things don't turn out right and seven years pass. Nothing. What happens when they meet at a coffee shop?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO this is my first like serious fic, and they're the same age to make it easier. I can't write descriptions/summaries to save my LIFE im sorry sjndcsn I promise the story is written better than that. Okay thanksss

Chapter One

Byeongkwan and Sehyoon have been best friends since they were in elementary school. Sehyoon saw that Byeongkwan was sitting all alone at lunch so, he sat down right next to him and made it his mission that he would never be alone again. In middle school, Byeongkwan realized his feelings for his best friend were anything but natural. “Sehyoon, I think I like you more than a friend should, I think I love you.” He confessed to Sehyoon after school one day blushing really hard and avoiding eye contact. At first, it shocked Sehyoon, then he laughed which made Byeongkwan feel even more embarrassed. “It’s okay,” Sehyoon said putting his hand under Byeongkwan’s chin to make him look at him. “I like you too.” Sehyoon said smiling trying really hard not to blush. 

And from that day on, they dated in secret knowing their parents probably wouldn’t approve. For three years into the first year of high school, they would spend every day together. Went on dates on the weekend, played video games at each other's houses, they would talk on the phone every single night until one of them fell asleep. Made love for the first time after two years into the relationship being unsure of what to do. They were inseparable. 

Until, Sehyoon had to leave their second year of high school, to America. 

“You’re going to visit right? Byeongkwan asked sadly as they were in his room the afternoon Sehyoon told him the news. Sehyoon looks at Byeongkwan noticing the tears starting to well up in his eyes. “Hey, stop that, of course, I will visit. I will try my best to see you every chance I get okay?” Byeongkwan shakes his head, too scared to say anything that will make this moment end. Sehyoon wipes a tear from Byeongkwans face and cups his cheek. “I promise.” He kisses him and they lay on Byeongkwans bed the rest of the afternoon into the night. 

Sehyoon wakes up in the middle of the night feeling restless. He looks over to Byeongkwan who is fast asleep and smiles. He gently moves a stray hair from his face, scared he will wake him if he makes a wrong move. He sighs and lays back down facing Byeongkwan, staring at him taking in his beauty. Scared this will be the last time they will be like this for a while. He puts his arm over Byeongkwans small frame and holds him, silently crying. He whispers, “I love you so much, never forget that.” He kisses his forehead and gives him a light hug, scared he’ll break him right there. He falls back asleep like that, with Byeongkwan in his arms. 

The next day, before Byeongkwan can wake up, Sehyoon leaves a note on his nightstand 

'Byeongkwan, you gave me so much happiness and for that, I will never stop loving you. By the time you read this, I’ll be gone. I’m so sorry. We loved each other for a long time, A small part of my heart will always remember that love that we had. You can’t contact me again. Please be happy. Do it for me.   
Love, Sehyoon'

Just like that, he left. Leaving Byeongkwan all alone. 

Now 7 years later, at age 23, Kim Sehyoon owns a small art studio in New York and lives a few blocks down from it in an even smaller studio apartment. He wasn’t a well-known artist but he sold pieces to rich people often. He signed his pieces as ‘KSY’ so no one really knew his name.  
He wasn’t necessarily happy but he didn’t hate his life either. He was just content. What happened seven years ago when he was a stupid teenager haunts him almost daily. But, he still lives his life as much as he can. 

Byeongkwan moved to Los Angeles for college not really hoping to see his first love again, but to join a dance company. After the years of disdain and sadness he felt when Sehyoon left him, he started to dance. Anything to get his mind off of Sehyoon. Seven years later, he still hates him. 

Byeongkwan gets news that he has to go to New York for a week for a show. Having only travelled across the west coast, he’s excited. He boards his five-hour plane ride to the city that never sleeps. He lands safely at night, but forgets that it’s winter, and didn’t pack the right clothes to make it through the drastic climate change that is Los Angeles and New York. He wears the one coat he bought out to find some store that would sell winter clothes but sees a Starbucks sign instead and decides he needs a coffee. He orders a regular black coffee and takes a sip. Feeling better, he goes to leave and is set on finding a store that’s open this late. 

He pushes the door open but suddenly stops when he feels something preventing him from opening the door. ‘Oh shit a person, did I hit them?’ he curses in his head as he hopes he was wrong. He looks down and sees a blond man on the floor outside of the shop covering his face where the door hit him. “Shit shit shit I’m so sorry!” He repeats over and over as he leans down to help the man up. “Fuck, watch where you’re going. You could’ve given me a concussion.” The man with the blond hair says making Byeongkwan feel even worse. The man moves his hand and looks at Byeongkwan. Both of them stop. 

Byeongkwan. Sehyoon thinks to himself. Kim Byeongkwan. Tears start to form around his eyes, not from the door but from all the past memories that come rushing back. The last night they had together, the note, months of tears and frustration. All are back. Aside from the emotional pain he feels, he feels a sharp physical pain again but this time he doesn’t think it’s the door that hit him. 

Anger and resentment built up and all the hatred Byeongkwan felt toward Sehyoon overcame him and he punched Sehyoon with all his weight behind his fist. Tears are now streaming down Byeongkwans face. He feels like he’s 16 all over again. That day he found the note and broke down for hours. Not eating for days. Not speaking for months because of how bad Sehyoon broke him. All those feelings came back and it made him sick to his stomach.

Sehyoon stands up slowly, not really registering what just happened, he says finally after the long silence, “Byeongkwan, is that really you?” He can’t believe his eyes. He looks the same just, older and more closed off. ‘I did that’ Sehyoon says to himself.   
Byeongkwan doesn’t say anything. He’s tempted to just leave but he can’t move his feet. He just stands there. Pissed off. Sehyoon tries to touch his face but Byeongkwan quickly slaps his hand away. “Do not, fucking touch me.” he says through his gritted teeth. He goes to turn away but Sehyoon grabs his arm before he can leave this awful situation. 

“I just said don’t-”   
“I’m sorry. Byeongkwan please, don’t leave.” Sehyoon says not letting go of his arm scared he’ll never see him again.   
Byeongkwan turns around to face Sehyoon  
“Don’t leave? Did you really just say that?” Byeongkwan doesn’t hide his disgust on his face. “And you’re sorry? For what exactly? Do you know how much I want you dead?” He snapped. He couldn’t control his anger anymore. Seven years of hate is coming out. 

The words stung Sehyoon very deep. He knew what Byeongkwan said was out of pure anger. He knew him long enough to know the difference. He was angry too though. He had to let Byeongkwan know everything that happened back then. 

“Do you know how hurt I was? All those years torn away from you?” He regrets that immediately after seeing Byeongkwans face change. He should have said something else. He can’t take it back now. 

“You were hurt? You broke me.” Everything was just coming out and he couldn’t stop. “You promised you would come back. You promised!” He said between broken sobs now “Every day I called and texted you, not believing what that stupid letter said. But days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, then years. You disappeared on me, and I was all alone. Do you know how many tears I cried? How many sleepless nights I had? Did you even care?! I thought you hated me. I was not me without you, I had to piece back together what you broke. That took four years Sehyoon, four! Even after high school, I was still a mess. I was teased every day when you left. I was always alone, and where were you? Here in America probably fucking someone else, while I was dying every day. Did you even love me? Was everything a lie?” Byeongkwan had enough now. He said one last thing. “Fuck off. Do not reach out to me.”   
He turned around and left. He hated New York. 

Sehyoon stood outside that coffee shop for what seemed like hours, taking in everything Byeongkwan said. He finally walked home, feeling numb from the weather and emotions that he was experiencing. He walks into his apartment, sets his keys down, takes off his shoes and jacket and goes to the living room to light a candle. He walks slowly to the couch and looks to his right to see the framed picture of him and Byeongkwan smiling. It’s sitting on the side table. He grabs it and starts to cry again, clutching it to his chest tightly. He falls asleep like that. Broken like he was when he was younger.

That night happened six months ago.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehyoon isn't doing too well since that night, he decides to tell his best friend, Donghun, everything. What really happened when he left for America.

Six months have passed since that night.

Sehyoon hasn’t painted a single painting since let alone sold one. He rarely goes out anymore, he’ll go out to the park maybe twice a month just to either feed the birds or hopefully find inspiration to paint again but, he winds up with nothing. The park is bittersweet for him, the park is full of life and growth but it also reminds him of how he and Byeongkwan would skip school sometimes to get away from all the hardships it held. 

Sehyoon never stayed at the park for long. 

Sehyoon fell into a pit of isolation, not answering texts unless it was from buyers, which made his best friend Donghun worry. Donghun has been Sehyoon’s best friend since they were in high school and all throughout college, he hated seeing Sehyoon destroy himself like this. Donghun would go over to Sehyoon’s apartment twice a week to check up on him, make sure he was eating, saw some sunlight, and to make sure he’s still breathing. Sehyoon hated how worried he made Donghun, of course, he was happy that someone cared for him but, he saw the toll it took on Donghun coming over twice a week. 

One night, Donghun went over with ramen and their favourite movie, Kiki’s delivery service. Donghun notices that halfway through the movie, Sehyoon isn’t eating his ramen or looking at the movie on the screen. Upset that Sehyoon hasn’t really told him what’s been going on the past couple of months, Donghun sighs and turns off the tv. 

He puts the ramen on the coffee table and turns to look at Sehyoon who’s still staring at his food, not moving. 

“Sehyoon.” Donghun tries to get his attention but fails. He tries again, “Sehyoon please look at me.” Slowly, Sehyoon turns his head and Donghun’s heart melts at what he sees right in front of him. Sehyoon’s face is covered in tears but Donghun thinks Sehyoon doesn’t notice. Feeling guilty for being mad, Donghun grabs Sehyoon’s ramen from his lap, puts it on the coffee table, and turns to Sehyoon to hold him. Sehyoon cries silently with the occasional hiccup, they stay there for a while. Donghun saying ‘it’s okay’ and ‘let it out, I’m here’ every so often. Once Donghun realizes Sehyoon stopped crying, for now, he got up and got him some water from the kitchen. He hands Sehyoon the glass which Sehyoon whispers a small ‘thank you’ for, Donghun wants answers now. Why was Sehyoon acting like this? He took a deep breath and prepared himself. He was going to ask him. 

“Sehyoon, I need to ask you something,” Donghun looks at him and sees Sehyoon give him his full attention,“you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to,” Sehyoon nods signalling him to continue. “You’ve only told me that you loved a guy in high school and it ended, bad, but you never went into detail. Please Sehyoon, I can’t stand seeing you like this. What happened between you and him? Is he the reason you’re so hurt?” Sehyoon sighs and looks away. Donghun feels bad for asking now. Sehyoon looks back at him and takes in a deep breath, preparing himself mentally for what he’s about to say next. 

“We were childhood best friends. We did everything together. We’d get ice cream after school, ride bikes all through the city, look at the stars sometimes. There wasn’t something we didn’t do. My best memories are with him,” Sehyoon takes in a deep breath and continues. Trying not to cry while talking about the events that lead up to their last day together. 

“We started dating in middle school, and up until our second year of high school when we were 16. My parents always travelled so I would rarely see them but I always had him by my side, Byeongkwan. My mother called me one day and told me I have to move to America in a week. One week. I had one more week with the only person who made me happy. I was pissed. I told her no, she said she knew what was going on while her and my father were away and that she needed to ‘fix it’. Meaning that she was going to take me away from Byeongkwan. I knew she was going to get her way no matter what. I told Byeongkwan that I wanted to leave, that everything was my idea. I couldn’t have him take on the burden that I’m leaving because of him. It would destroy him. 

So, I left. 

We spent our last night together and I left a shitty note saying that he could never contact me again. I changed my number, got on the plane and never looked back.”

Sehyoon started to cry again but didn’t bother wiping his tears. He continued telling Donghun everything, hoping it would help him cope with everything

“It’s been seven years since I broke his heart and not a day goes by that I don’t regret it. Six months ago, I was heading to the Starbucks around the corner planning to get a tea to celebrate a painting I sold when I was hit in the face by a door.” 

Sehyoon laughs a little bit remembering how stupid he was not looking up from his phone. This comes as a surprise to Donghun, that was his first genuine laugh in a while. Instead of pointing it out, he lets Sehyoon continue his story.

“I fell on my ass and put my hand over my eye from the impact and say ‘Fuck, watch where you’re going. You could’ve given me a concussion.’ And I look up. He’s right there in front of me saying sorry. We both stop and stare at each other. I start to cry remembering how I hurt him so badly and the next thing I know, I’m getting punched.”

“He did what?!” Donghun says loudly making Sehyoon jump a little. He sits back down and says ‘sorry’ Sehyoon lets out another little laugh and asks Donghun if he can finish the story. Donghun nods and signals him to continue. 

“I deserved it. I know I did. That was probably pent up anger from so long ago. We talked, well he yelled and I just stood there. He told me how everything affected him and I just stood there like an idiot not really saying anything. He turned away and I went back home. And we’re now.”

Sehyoon lets out a small laugh. “Look at me, acting like I’m the one that was majorly affected by the whole thing. I’m so pathetic” he smiles sadly and lowers his head. “Donghun, I broke him,” Sehyoon’s voice cracks. “I broke him and I can’t fix it. I don’t know where he lives, why he was in New York in the first place, I can’t find him on any social media. Nothing. He’s a ghost. I just want to see him again. And talk. Catch up. Make him not hate me so much anymore.” Sehyoon stops the tears they were falling again. 

“I’m sorry I keep crying like a baby. I’m so tired now. Can you stay the night? I don’t want to be alone again.” Sehyoon says before moving to the couch and falling asleep. Donghun’s heart breaks, he grabs a blanket from Sehyoons room and lays it on Sehyoon. 

Donghun hates to see him like this, so, he comes up with a plan. Find Byeongkwan and convince him Sehyoon is different from his dumb teenage years. He’ll do anything to help his best friend feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayyy chapter two !! Thank you to everyone who is reading my story! It means a lot :') Follow me on Twitter for more A.C.E things or send me questions on my CC. Again thank you so so much!!  
> Twitter:  
> @snoowpeachh
> 
> CC:  
> https://curiouscat.me/snoowpeachh


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghun remembers an old friend that helps run a dance studio in California with his friend Byeongkwan. He thinks it's only a coincidence but decides to pay a visit anyways. He's reluctant at first because he doesn't want to leave Sehyoon alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW chapter three !! Thank you to everyone who is still reading my story jhkjhjg It means a lot and im so sorry for posting a new chapter so late. College suckss but I got a break so maybe another chapter will be up soon?? Follow me on Twitter for any updates or just to get mutuals lol. OR send me questions on my CC. Again thank you so so much!!
> 
> twt: @snoowpeachh  
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/snoowpeachh

“Are you sure you’ll be okay with me gone? I can stay for a while until you’re on your feet a little bit more. Just say the word.” Sehyoon laughs at Donghun going on a tangent. “Go, I’ll be fine I promise! Have fun on your trip! Bring me back a cute boy.” Sehyoon says as he tries to push Donghun into the taxi to the airport. Donghun gives him one last hug and promises to call when he lands. Sehyoon waves and goes back inside his apartment. Maybe it’s time to work on a new painting.

Donghun gets to LAX and is looking around to find his friend. Suddenly, he feels a sharp pain on his side and falls the floor. “DongDong!” He relaxes and realizes who it is. He gets up and gets his bags together and looks at who just tackled him. “Junhee, you colored your hair?” he said with a confused voice. “Do you like it? I always felt like I was a true blonde.” He starts to laugh really hard and all Donghun can think about is how much he missed him. “Well let’s go, I want to see your failed studio.” He teases. “Actually, I’ve made famous choreographies for famous people so shut it.” Junhee then sticks his tongue out. “Yeah yeah sure.” Donghun laughs and they walk to Junhees car. All Donghun can think about is how his best friend from so many years ago hasn’t changed one bit.

They decide to get coffee first before going to the studio and the whole ride there, Junhee does all the talking. How he got a new dog, the new promising dancers, and how he will be forever alone if he doesn’t step his game up and ask someone out. Donghun just says “mhm” every now and then knowing that he can’t get a word in. They get to the coffee shop and grab their drinks and sit at a small table. “So tell me about your dance company.” Donghun asks. “Well, I’ve always wanted to start a dance company or be in one but I’ve never known how to start it so when in college, I met my business partner/friend Byeongkwan.” He wanted to do the same thing and was a business major so it was pretty easy to start up. He moved here after high school so I helped him learn English while he helped me meet people who wanted to help the company.” He smiled wide and proud. “I’m really proud of you Jun, you seem really happy here.” Donghun says with sincerity. “I’m really trying to do this, to prove my parents wrong about me not going to law school. I make enough to get by and that’s all I need. And a boyfriend would be great but one can only hope.” Junhee looks off dramatically and Donghun slaps his arm for being cheesy. They both laugh like when they were kids. Donghun stops and says “I’m sorry for leaving. I was just a dumb kid running after a man that never loved me. I was too in love to see that I hurt and abandoned you in this big city. I should have never left to New York.” The air gets tense as Donghun looks down at his coffee afraid to meet Junhees eyes. “Donghun look at me, please?” Junhee asks quietly. He raises his head up and looks at him. His eyes are just as forgiving and loving from years ago. Junhee grabs Donghuns hands and looks him straight in the eyes. “I will never be mad at you for that. That was years ago Donghun, I’m not gonna say it didn’t hurt at first but your happiness was most important. Even if it was with that asshole who just left YOU there, if you said you were happy then, I believed you. Please don’t feel bad for me. I got by on my own and now that I’ve seen that you’re doing good, I’m happy still. You’re not with that guy anymore are you?” Junhee lets out a small laugh after his speech. Donghun grins and says “No, we broke up two years ago when I found out he stole my credit cards. Bastards doing time in prison for identity theft.” Junhee laughs hard and tells Donghun “You sure know how to pick the crazies.” They talk like this for what seems like hours and then decide to finally go to the studio.

“Here we are, my second home.” Junhee says and makes a big gesture towards the sign that says “J&B Dance Company” Donghun adds, “You didn’t want it to say BJ?” Junhee mockingly laughs and says that there are children who practice here. “Oh! Here's my partner in crime, Kim Byeongkwan.” Donghun looks to see Byeongkwan teaching a new choreo to a group of guys. He looks just like the picture in Sehyoons frame. We stand there and watch him do a routine and it was so elegant and perfect. I start to clap and Junhee does the same. He knocks on the wall and asks Byeongkwan if he has a minute. “Take five!” He yells and starts to walk over. “Hi, I’m Donghun a friend of junhees. Your dancing is fantastic.” I blurt out while sticking my hand out to give him a handshake. He laughs and says thank you. “Are you a dancer?” Byeongkwan asks. “Oh no I run a restaurant in New York I’m just here to visit.” “New York?” Byeongkwan looks slightly upset but doesn’t show too much emotion. “That’s a long way from here, how long are you staying?” “A little less than two weeks. I don’t want my shop to burn down to the guy I left in charge. He’s a 21-year-old kid that’s fresh out of culinary school but he’s a great cook. Actually, I should call Chan right now, excuse me.” Donghun decided to step out and call Sehyoon instead. Chan probably already burned something so he’s not worried about him yet.

Byeongkwan looks at Junhee and raises his eyebrow. “Really? The guy you fell in love with is here for two weeks?! How are you okay right now?” Junhee sighs and looks away. “I doubt he even realizes that I still love him. We should go visit New York sometime! Hold another showcase or find new dancers.” Byeongkwan does not like the idea at all but, he knows it would mean a lot to Junhee if they went. He sighs. Maybe it can’t be that bad of a trip. Plus he’ll have Junhee with him instead of being alone. “Okay, I guess I’ll go with you.”Junhee looked so happy. He hugged Byeongkwan tight and told him to get back to dancing. Byeongkwan waved him off and gathered everyone back to practice.

For the next two weeks, he couldn’t stop thinking about that New York trip and Sehyoon. How he regretted what he did when he left. He was so full of rage that he wasn’t thinking clearly. “Maybe I could go see him? No, he doesn’t deserve that. I should hear him out at least.” Byeongkwan went back and forth in his head. Should he give Sehyoon a second chance? He was still thinking this two more weeks later on the plane to New York with Junhee.


End file.
